


For When We Get There

by bogfable



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 80s, AU, Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Alternative Universe - Human, Autistic Peridot (Steven Universe), Hijinks & Shenanigans, Human AU, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jaspidot - Freeform, Nonbinary Peridot (Steven Universe), Other, Religious Content, Road Trips, Stimming, awkward teenagers dont know how to have relationships, fluffy but also some angst and drama, it starts off in the bible belt of the US so..there's alot of christian stuff, its gay, jasper is christian in this, they're both on the spectrum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 19:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15249969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bogfable/pseuds/bogfable
Summary: Set in 1988. An AU in which teenage Peridot and Jasper run away, determined to leave their abusive families behind and drive a cross-country roadtrip to Delmarva all on their own.





	1. A List

**Author's Note:**

> This fic doesn't have a schedule but chapter 2 should be up soon-ish.. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> aes: https://www.pinterest.se/theoldpinewoods/j-a-s-p-i-d-o-t-au/
> 
> also there might be points were i accidently refer to peri as she/her, i dont mean anything bad by it.. its just habit , dont worry

A list of necessary items that Peridot and Jasper agreed on bringing:

 

_1\. Clothes (including jackets, hats and boots for both rain and sun)_

_2\. Enough underwear (so that we don’t need to wear the same pair more than twice)_

 

“I have maybe three pairs of underwear. Four if you count the broken elastic ones,” said Jasper. Peridot grimaced.

“Well then, you’ve got till next week to buy yourself some more,” they replied.

 

_3\. All our money we have saved_

_4\. Food that won’t spoil before it’s eaten_

_5\. Blankets and pillows and one sleeping bag each_

_6\. Toiletries (don’t forget period stuff!!) (or toothbrushes)_

_7\. Necklace & Tiger_

_8\. As many cassettes as we can find_

_9\. A small crate of tangerines_

_10\. Peri’s_ ~~_fidget_ ~~ _stim toys_

 

“They’re called _stim_ toys, not fidget.” Peridot crossed out Jasper’s mistake.

“Okay, sorry,” said Jasper, raising her dark eyebrows. She hovered the tip of the pencil above the paper and subconsciously tried to recall every important thing to bring.

“Oh.” She continued to write.

 

_11\. Notebook & books for reading_

_12\. Bikes_

_13\. Map_

 

“You’re handwriting is so messy,” commented Peridot.

“I’m aware, thank you.”

“No, I didn’t mean it like that.” Peridot shook their hands, nervy stimming. “It adds character and personality. Like, if you were a fictional character —say, from Camp Pining Hearts— I’d be able to create an entire analysis based on it. Probably also a diagram.”

Jasper watched them for a moment and found that she couldn’t help but smile, wide and toothy.

“Well, if I was from Camp Pining Hearts I’d be very honoured to hear your analysis on my handwriting,” she replied.

Peridot only giggled.

 

* * *

 

 

Peridot was reading and rereading the crumpled notebook paper as Jasper hauled both of their bicycles into the back of her rundown, rusty pickup truck. She pulled a tarp over them and tied them down. 

The truck was no longer used by her father. In fact, it was so disowned by him that Jasper had claimed it as her own as soon as she’d learned to drive last summer.  Now, a week since the initial planning of this road-trip, the awkward truck brimmed with bags, physical reminders that they were really going through with this.

Jasper dusted off her hands, swiping them across her jeans, and rubbed at her sweated face with the sleeve of her flannel. Soft baby-hairs clung to her temples, her braid bouncing long between her shoulder blades. Peridot caught themself staring and hurried to direct their gaze back to the list. 

“Are you done yet?” they called out across the yard. Jasper was saying goodbye to the chickens, she stood up.

“You could have helped,” she replied.

“I did!”

Jasper smiled to herself and made her way towards the truck as Peridot leaned inside the open passenger-side door.

“Log date: 8 8 88,” they began, “What a great date to do something potentially crazy and life-changing…We’re all set for Delmarva. As usual Jasper is being a big ol’ jerk- ”

They cut off with a burst of laughter as Jasper tapped them on the shoulder. 

“Hey!” Jasper laughed, faux-offended as she took the tape-recorder from Peridot and cleared her throat. “I put all the bags in the truck for you. You’re just lazy-”

This time Peridot snatched the tape-recorder, “No way! You have muscles, you need to utilise them…By lifting all my things for me.” 

Jasper snorted, hands on her hips. Peridot paused the tape-recorder, looked over their shoulder and smiled a smug little smile up at her. Jasper rolled her eyes as Peridot stuck out their tongue. Then they lifted the list to their eyes again. Reading. Rereading. 

“That’s everything, right?” they asked.

“Ya, I think so.” Jasper bent over, rereading the list over Peridot’s shoulder. “Bikes were the last thing.” 

Peridot leaned their elbows onto the seat with an “Mmhm”, crossing out each item with a blunt pencil. “Let’s go then.”

“Right. I’ll be right back. Just got to go to the bathroom,” Jasper replied, already several strides towards the house.

“Have fun!” Peridot called after her. 

The front door slammed closed and Peridot hopped into the passenger seat, slamming that door closed too. They lifted their rubik’s cube from the dash and sat, solving it.

 

A few minutes later Jasper reemerged from the house. She was running, tripping over untying laces. 

“What’s your problem?” Peridot asked as Jasper reached the driver side door and tossed in her threadbare childhood toy, Tiger. She didn’t have a chance to answer.

“Jaska!” A voice hollered from inside the house. 

Her dad stepped into the doorway.

Peridot’s eyes went wide. “Oh! Oh clods!” they squeaked. 

Jasper clambered into the driver seat, slamming the door behind her. “Shit shit shit,” she hissed. She jammed the key into the ignition as her father came running across their dusty yard.

“What in God’s name are you doing?” He fumed.

The engine spluttered. 

“Hurry!” cried Peridot, lifting their tape-recorder from the console, clutching it tight.

Jasper slammed her foot down on the pedal with a grunt. The car skidded on the dirt, spitting up stones and clouds of dust. It got it’s footing as Jasper’s father pounded his fist against the window. Jasper yelped. 

He reached for the door handle. Missed.

The truck sped away from him. Away from the house. Down the dirt road hill. 

They took a sharp turn onto tarmac. 

Peridot knelt in their seat, bursting with laughter and adrenalin. They watched as Jasper’s father stumbled to the bottom of the hill and disappeared on the horizon. 

“Oh my god,” Jasper laughed. Her voice shook almost as much as her hands did, clenching the steering wheel. White knuckled, sweaty palmed. 

Peridot turned around, slumping onto their seat and fastening their seatbelt. They adjusted their crooked glasses. 

“Aaaaaaaa!” they squealed, flapping their hands.

Peridot met Jasper’s amber-green eyes and they exchanged wild-thing grins. 


	2. Log Date: 8 8 88

 

_“Log Date: 8 8 88. Update._

_It is precisely quarter-past-nine in the morning. We’ve departed from our crummy ol’ hometown —the general racism, sexism and homophobia will not be missed— and are on route to Delmarva. I called Amethyst on the telephone last night and she said that it would be okay if we ‘crash’ there. Her words._

_“I think this is a life-changing experience, like in films when people do something crazy! This feels very crazy! Oh, stars! We are crazy! And I can’t stop kicking my feet. I think Jasper agrees, she just made an agreeing face and is nodding. Anyway, this is life-altering! A grand adventure! Like the season four finale of Camp Pining Hearts, when Percy decides to hike —on his own— to find the lost campsite of the very first campers! I feel…inspired. Jasper is laughing at me-”_

 

_“Im not! Not in a mean way.”_

 

_“Oh. Okay. Jasper’s laughing but not in a mean way. That makes me feel big, rather than weird or small. Her hands are also shaking a lot —yes they are, Jasper—, like my legs. We are positively terrified. That’s good. It means this is important. I feel brave._

_I probably won’t update much on this trip. I have limited tapes. That’s all for now. Goodbye.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont really consider this a chapter on it's own but I wanted to post it separately so i guess that its a chapter now :o3


End file.
